The cold one
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Maka has always been fascinated by the wolf pack by one black furred golden eyes wolf in particular, his not like the other wolves there's something about him, the way he protects her from danger its almost as if his human. KidXMaka enjoy! xx
1. Behind those golden eyes

**Please read! – I wrote this fan fic because I read a book and it gave me an idea for the fan fic but I will not copy the story, the beginning is just the same because I didn't know how to start it off, so the story will not be the same just the beginning. **

Maka POV:

I just laid there and let it happen, I didn't know what to do, I just let them pull me apart, the wolves… they tugged at my clothes trying to rip my skin apart, they could smell the blood all over my body, dripping from the cuts that were made as they scraped their claws and sharp teeth across my skin. I didn't stop it, I didn't know how to so I just let it happen, I kept telling myself that it wasn't real and I would wake up at any moment but, no matter how many times I told myself I knew it was real and that I wasn't gonna wake up. Their muzzles pressing up against my shoulder as the warm breath from their nostrils was pushed up against my skin, I just lay there in the snow as the wolves crowded round me blocking out what was left of the warmth from the sun. I turned my gaze slowly to a wolf standing next to me not doing anything besides standing there starring at me with his shinning golden eyes, he starred at me for a moment as I begged for him not to look away and he didn't.

Death the Kid POV:

I looked down at the girl lying in the snow covered in blood as the rest of my pack continued to tear apart her skin, I couldn't let it happen to her so I starred into her eyes for longer, before I stopped it.

Maka POV:

I still go back to that night, I was just eleven, a hopeless little girl almost getting killed by wolves in the middle of the woods, but him… my wolf, he saved me. He took me by the hood and dragged me away and back to my garden that was connected to the woods, he left me there until my father came home and found me lying in the middle of our garden almost bleeding to death. I still have nightmares about that night but him, my wolf… he makes them all go away. In the winter he sits outside in my garden hiding behind a couple of trees leading into the woods, but I see him, I always do, and he sits there like his protecting me from something. But when winter is over and the weathers nice and hot, he disappears and I don't see him until winter comes around again. It's been going on for two years now, and I'm sure of something his different his not like the other wolves that tried to tear me apart, he stopped it.

Death the Kid POV:

I sitting here in the middle of the woods, looking up at her window hoping that she'll notice my presence, notice I was here again just so I could stare at her, stare at her emerald eyes as they shone in the moonlight. Her gaze looked around outside and finally landed on me, she stood there motionless starring into my eyes taking my breath away, I didn't look away I didn't want to. She moved away from the window leaving me with a stabbing pain through my chest, but that pain went away when I saw her through the glass of the door opposite me.

Maka POV:

I walked into the kitchen and hunted through the fridge until I found raw beef, I took hold of it and slammed the door shut. I slipped on my shoes and opened the back door letting in a freezing cold wind that must have waited ages trying to slip through the door, I wrapped my arms around my chest as I stepped out onto the pavement and slowly closed the door behind me. He watched my movements carefully as if getting ready to pounce but I knew he wouldn't, his reaction changed as he noticed the raw meat in my grasp and took a step closer. I walked slowly towards him trying to not to scare him away, I held out the meat in my hand as if I was passing it to him.

"You want it?" I smiled crouching down to the floor.

I could feel the cold snow against my feet, but I wasn't thinking about all I was thinking about was if that he'd take it or not.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you" I added placing the meat onto the ground in front of him.

He stepped towards it and sniffed at it before taking a lick and chewing it up all together. I moved closer towards him as he held is head down to the ground as if he was ashamed of something, I sat on my knees in front of him and reached my hand out to touch the ruff of his fur. My hand inched closer to him and he didn't flinch he didn't even try to run away and for the first time ever I'd touched him, my arms hung around his neck as I stroked him over and over again.

Death the Kid POV:

For the first time I'd let her touch me, I didn't run or flinch, I couldn't it was to late her arms were around my neck as she pulled me towards her, holding me and not letting me go. Suddenly I heard faint growling coming from behind me, I wiggled in her arms and turned around to see Soul, the white furred red eyed wolf who stood next to me in the pack. I saw that he was growing at Maka as I broke free from her arms and started to growl back at him and he knew I was saying _'you touch her and I'll freaking kill you'. _I turned back around and pushed Maka back towards her house trying to tell her that it wasn't safe with the other wolves around. She opened up the door and stepped back inside but tripped and fell to the floor but still looking through the glass window. I glared at Soul starring right in front of me but he just starred straight past me and continued to look at Maka in the way as if he wanted her dead. I ran at him forcing him backwards, back into the woods, he starred at me one last time before running away running deeper into the woods. I looked back at Maka as she sat motionless on the floor breathing hard in panic as she watched me walk away through the woods. I ran through the trees chasing after Soul I had to know why he growled at Maka.

Maka POV:

I sat there speechless, that was one of the wolves that had tried to tear me apart, tried to kill me.

That night I couldn't sleep, I just lay in my bed listening to the sound of their howls coming from the middle of the woods. I could hear him, over the top of the other wolves howls I could hear him most clearly almost as if he wanted me to. I'd always recognized his howl because it was always the same loud, beautiful, high-pitched, heart thrilling sound that I have ever heard, and I just knew that it was him, you know when you know. I closed my eyes and let the soothing sound of their howls send me to sleep.

Death the Kid POV:

I ran through the woods at my fastest as the hunters fired bullets towards us knocking us down until there was just my main trio left me, Soul and Black*star. We continued to run until we came to a cliff and down below was a river that must have been a hundred feet away from us but none of us would jump, so we just stood there.

Maka POV:

I slammed my car door behind me and walked over to the school gates to meet my friends Liz and her sister Patty and Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki smiled wrapping her arms around me pulling me into a hug "How you been?"

"How was your Christmas did you see…?" Liz stuttered but gave me a look.

I knew what she meant, I nodded slowly and pulled the strap of my bag firmly onto my shoulder. The girls nodded and we started up the steps leading to the school, we walked in through the doors and saw a load of gossiping students running around the halls.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki asked stopping Kim in her tracks.

"Didn't you hear?" Kim looked at us raising an eyebrow "The whole school's buzzing about it"

"About what?" I asked again taking a step closer towards her as if I were putting pressure on her.

"Ox…" Kim mumbled underneath her breath but loud enough so we could hear "He got killed by a group of wolves running around in the woods"

I swallowed hard "W-what?"

"That's terrible!" Patty exclaimed.

Kim nodded slowly "Some people are still in mourning so if you see a lot of people wearing black, don't surprised"

She stepped past Tsubaki and continued to walk down the hallway pushing past the gossiping students. I and Liz shared a look, she was the only one who really knew about the wolves because Patty wouldn't understand and Tsubaki would just think I was joking. I held my books closer to my chest and walking walked down the hall to my lesson, but on my way I realized something. I stopped in my tracks and thought to myself _'If Ox was killed wouldn't there be a search party going on in the woods hunting down the wolves?' _I dropped my books onto the ground and my jaw dropped as I span around and ran out of the school and jumped into my car and started the engine. I kept saying the same thing over and over in my head trying to tell myself I wasn't right _'There hunting my wolf' 'There hunting my wolf' _The car finally started as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove out onto the road, I pressed my foot down as I drove to the woods speeding past the cars that were in front of me. As I pressed my foot down further the bad thoughts continued to run through my mind _'What if I was too late?' 'What if he was lying in the middle of the woods dead?'_ I could only hope not so I pressed my foot down further. I reached the entrance of the woods and as I pulled over I saw two trucks parked in front of me. I pulled on the break and jumped out of the car and ran over to the tuck and started to bang on the window.

The man inside rolled down his window and looked at my with a confused expression on his face "Can I help you lady?"

I panted "You… need… to stop… them"

He pushed open the truck door and stepped towards me "Stop who?"

I took a deep breath "Stop the hunters! There's someone in there!"

"Who?" The man questioned but a little bit worried.

"My friend please what if they shoot him?" I pleaded.

"I'm sure they won't…"

"Please! Call them out!" I snapped.

The man looked at me before reaching for his walkie-talkie "Retreat, there's someone in the woods"

But before there was a reply the sound of multiple gun shots filled the air around me as the birds fled from the tree tops. A rush of anger filled my gut, but at the same time a massive pain hit my heart from the inside. A tear blurred in the corner of my eye as I slowly turned around and walked back over to my car, I opened up the door and climbed inside, my hands were placed on the steering wheel but I didn't start the car, I just sat there for a moment _'Please tell me his okay' 'Please tell me they didn't shoot him' 'Please tell me that I'm not too late' _I shook the nerves from my body and started the engine of my car, and drove off. I didn't bother going back to school, I was already half an hour late so I just drove back home. My dad wasn't in his never in I never see him, so I basically live here all by myself. I walked in through the door and threw my car keys on the table in front of me, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some water, I looked through the glass window starring outside at my snow covered garden but I was startled I could see something sitting in the grass in the woods but I couldn't make out what it was. I placed my glass down on the work top and walked round to the back door, I opened it slowly and looked outside towards the woods, it was a boy. I walked over to him slowly it didn't take me long to notice that he was completely naked but the only thing I was concerned about was that he was bleeding, he was all covered in blood.

I ran to his side "Oh my god are you okay?"

He didn't move he just sat there looking down covering his body with his arms, he was shivering. I placed my hands underneath his arms and pulled him inside, I didn't care about the smear of blood that was left across the pavement, I just hoped that he was okay. I ran to the kitchen and brought back a towel and started to wipe the blood away from his body.

I dabbed at his cuts wiping them clean "How did this happen?"

He suddenly lifted up his head showing me his shining golden eyes "I was shot"

I gasped, my body trembled filled with fear and excitement, it didn't take me long to realize, that it was him. My wolf…


	2. One day with you

Death the Kid POV:

I didn't care about the fact that I was bleeding and I could pass out from blood loss at any moment, the only thing that I cared about was that I was starring face to face with her, starring into her emerald eyes, and completely forgetting the fact that I was naked.

"We need to get you to a hospital" She said standing up.

I grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back down to face me "Please… no hospital, the bullet fell out, we just need to stop it from bleeding so I can heal"

She nodded slowly, understanding and placing the towel back over my wound placing pressure on it to stop it from bleeding "Okay…"

She ran her fingers through my jet black hair, causing my nerves to shake. After a while the bleeding soon came to a stop as she unfolded the towel completely and wrapped it around my body.

I shivered "Thanks"

She pulled her hand away from my face and sighed looking into my eyes once again "What's your name?"

I shivered again "Kid… my name is Kid…"

"Kid" Her hand found my cheek again "You're gonna be okay. I'm just gonna go upstairs and find something for you to wear okay" She stood up again.

My hand found hers "Please don't go"

Maka POV:

I crouched down in front of him again my hand still locked in his "Its okay. Come on"

We stood up, he was still holding onto the towel that was hanging from around his shoulders. He followed me upstairs and into my bedroom, I left him in there sitting on my bed, while I ran and got a pair of my dad's jeans and one of his shirts.

"Here" I smiled at him handing him the jeans and shirt "Will these be okay?"

He stuttered "They'll be fine. Thank you"

I walked out of the room, while he got changed, I stood on the other side of the door breathing heavily thinking to myself _'His human?' 'My wolf's human?' _I couldn't wrap my head around the facts, but I couldn't, it was too much… I placed my ear up against the door, I could hear his breaths faintly from the other side of the door, he was real he was in there. I had seen him, I had touched him, and I had heard him. He slowly pushed the door open showing me that I could come back inside, I walked through the door as he made room for me to walk past him, I closed the door behind me and stood there just admiring him, taking in every last bit of detail.

"I…" I hesitated "I can't believe you're here"

He smiled at me taking a step closer "Yeah… here I am"

He walked closer to me forcing me back up against the door with the palm of his hand up against the door leaning over me, his hot breath tickled my ear.

"Real as ever" He smirked "There's something I've wanted to do for ages" His voice turnt a bit embarrassed ands his cheeks turnt rosy red.

He leaned in close to me closing the gap between us as he pressed his lips against mine and held them there, I placed my hand on the back of his head pulling him in closer towards me deepening the kiss. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, he slowly pulled away and gasped for air.

"That…" He said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and slowly placed my arms around his waist balancing my head on his chest. His arms wrapped themselves around my back while he placed his chin on top of my head.

I took a long deep breath "I always wanted to do that"

I made a sound while making myself comfortable in his body "Please tell me this isn't a dream and I'm not gonna wake up"

He chuckled at my thought and squeezed me tighter "No"

Later that night I placed a load of pillows and blankets down on the floor so Kid could sleep. We laid there listening to the sound of the wolves howling through out the woods, I looked down at Kid, watching him lie peacefully starring up at the ceiling. I rolled back over on my back and started to think once again _'Would he ever turn back into a wolf?' 'If he did how long would he have?'_

"Are you awake?" Kid's voice startled me.

I turned back on my side to face him "Yeah… I can't sleep"

He let out a long sigh as his gaze found mine "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said sitting up in my bed "What is it?"

"In the summer, where did you think I went?" He asked sitting up on his knees to be head level with me.

I reached my hand out and cupped the side of his face "I don't know, all I can remember is the pain I felt in my chest when I couldn't see you"

He smiled at me and leant in close towards me, his lips getting closer and closer towards mine, the heat closing in between us. I leant forward and our lips finally touched, he wrapped his arms around my back, we slowly parted but his arms stayed around my back, he smirked at me and pulled me off of the bed landing on top of him in the floor. Are eyes were inches apart from each other, I was starring into his as he was starring back into mine.

Death the Kid POV:

I was starring into her emerald eyes, having admired her for two years it was so hard not been able to kiss her. I rolled over on my side so she was lying in front of me, I was still looking in her eyes not been able to look away. I pulled the covers up over her shoulder and wrapped my arms around me pulling her close to my body and within minuets we closed our eyes and let sleep take over us.

I woke up the next morning, and saw Maka still cuddled up in my arms, I didn't dare to move at the risk of waking her up, she looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept, I could lay there forever just watching her sleep. She moved in her sleep making a cute little noise as she slowly opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw me starring back at her.

"Morning" She whispered.

I combed my fingers through her silky hair "Morning"

"What you wanna do today?" She asked starring into my eyes.

I continued to stroke her hair "Spend it with you"

Her smile widened as she pecked my cheek. We laid there for a while enjoying each others company before we got up to get ready.

"Turn around I'm getting dressed, trust me you don't want to see me naked" She giggle walking over to her wardrobe.

I smirked and let out a chuckle I had been trying to keep inside.

She turned around and gasped "You've seen me naked before haven't you!"

I flopped onto her bed burying my face in her pillow "It was an accident!"

She giggled and pulled her clothes out and started to get dressed "It's okay"

I laid there silently trying to concentrate on the sound of her breathing, I could hear it so very clearly but was suddenly distracted by a smell coming through her window. I stood up and walked over to the window and looked down in her back garden, and sitting there starring up at me was Soul. I frowned and let out a low growl under my breath.

Maka walked over to my side "What is it?"

She followed my gaze and looked outside the window starring down at the white wolf she had seen the day before.

"Soul…" I mumbled turning around and running out of her room and downstairs.

I walked over to the back door and stood there glaring at Soul, he stood up off of the ground and suddenly a blue wolf appeared by his side, Black*star… I placed my hand on the door handle and opened it slowly letting in the cold air. I stepped outside on the concrete, my bare feet touching the icy cold ground, I walked slowly towards them, my hands closed in tight fists as I stood in front of them starring them down.

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily.

They growled at me and it didn't take a genius to know that they were saying _'You shouldn't be here, you should be back in the woods where you belong'. _I didn't pay attention I just looked back at the house and saw Maka standing on the other side of the glass door. They growled once more causing me to turn my focus on them, my gut was filling with anger and fear.

"If you touch her I swear to god…" I clenched my teeth together tightly.

They starred at me and at Maka one last time before I turned around and walked back to the woods, I walked back inside to Maka as if nothing had happened.

"What was all that about?" Maka exclaimed.

"Nothing" I sighed walking back upstairs with Maka chasing after me.

"Didn't look like nothing"

"Soul and Black*star it's just how they are"

We walked back into her room, I walked straight over to the window to make sure they were defiantly gone.

"Why are they like that?" She asked throwing my arms in the air "What is it with them and them looking at me like that, like I'm not worthy of anything!"  
>I relaxed my shoulders leaning up against the wall as I sighed "You were bitten"<p>

"What?" She starred at me as if I was crazy "I was what?"

"You got bit" I walked closer to her "But… you didn't change"

Her eyes widened "If I changed… I would be what you are"

I nodded slowly "Yes. But you were saved too early to let them turn you"

"I don't remember being bitten" She grabbed hold of her arm.

"You don't remember anything from that night do you?" I moved a strand of hair away from her face so I could se her emerald eyes.

She shook her head "I get glimpses of what happened but I can't remember it clearly" Her eyes started to blur with tears "I can't even remember how I escaped"

"You could have ran?" I questioned "Your dad could have come and found you?"

"Wait…" She looked up at me "I remember something"

I cupped the side of her face and smiled at her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to my body.

"I remember… the trees moving around me, the sound of faint breathing" She started.

"It could have been you breathing?" I asked once again.

"No. It wasn't mine." She looked up at me again "I felt like I was flying, I could hear the sound of footsteps in the snow, I could feel two strong arms around me" Her eyes widened.

I smiled at her and pressed my lips against her forehead, then again on her left cheek and again on her right.

"You carried me" She said with a smile slowly appearing on her lips.

Last but not least I leaned in towards her pressing our lips together, we held the kiss and then pulled away gasping for air.


	3. The blue one

Maka POV:

There was still gossiping students that filled the corridors talking about Ox's disappearance. Me and my friends walked down the hallway to our next lessons, students starring at me as I walked past them.

I turned round to face Tsubaki and whispered "Why is everyone starring at me?"

"Because of the way you took off yesterday" Tsubaki whispered back "Everyone's wondering why you ran out of school"

I clenched tighter onto my books around my chest "Oh, that…" I hesitated "I forgot something"

Liz eyed me up and down "You didn't come back though"

"I fell" I blurted out "I was running and I fell and hurt my ankle, so my dad told me to stay off"

Liz raised an eyebrow and glared at me "Okay then lets get to class, we'll be late"

I walked through the door of the classroom and everyone stopped what the were doing to look at me, I walked over to my seat and sat down next to Patty who was continuously drawing giraffes all over her textbook.

My teacher professor Stein walked into the classroom "Morning class, today we will be dissecting"

I raised my hand up "Sir, ever since you've been our teach all we've done is dissect"

"I know" He smirked "Don't you think its fun?"

Liz interrupted "NO! I think it's disgusting and it gets my nails dirty!"

I sat there thinking to myself _'Is he okay?' 'I wonder what he'll do while I'm at school' 'I miss him'_

Suddenly a scalpel skimmed my cheek and hit the wall behind me, I sat there in shock as I followed the direction it came from.

"Pay attention or next time I won't hit the wall" Professor Stein smirked at me.

I swallowed hard and shook it off ready to pay attention, but it was hard because all I could think about was Kid.

After first lesson, I walked longingly down the corridor full of running chattering students, a couple of people still looked at me as if I was crazy but I ignored them and continued my walk to my next lesson, I was about to walk into my classroom when a boy much older than me put his leg out causing me fall over on to the floor.

"Wolf freak" He laughed as I hit the ground.

"Oi you!" A very angry voice yelled from behind me "Leave her alone"

I sat up on the floor to see Liz standing in front of the boy with her arms folded.

"Yeah" The boy exclaimed "What you gonna do about it?"

Liz smirked not showing any sign of fear "This"

She placed her hands behind his ears bringing his head down, she swung up her knee smashing the boy in the face.

"Take that you cocky bastard" Liz chuckled throwing the boy back against the wall "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it" She walked over to me and held out her hand to help me up off of the floor "You okay?"

I nodded slowly still in shock but accepted her hand as she pulled me up off of the ground.

Death the Kid POV:

While Maka's at school I don't really have much to do besides sit here and think of holding her close to me and think of pressing my lips against hers. Its almost three o'clock she'll be leaving school soon what should I do until then.

Maka POV:

I stepped outside of the school gates and as I starred out into the car park I saw my little green car, I walked over to it and the door slowly opened and Kid jumped out and ran to me.

"Kid!" I exclaimed in excitement throwing my arms around his neck "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you from school" He smiled at me looking into my eyes moving a strand of hair away from my face "Is that bad?"

I pressed my lips against his "Its perfect"

He opened up the passenger door of the car and stood out of the way so I could get in. I giggled and sat down in the car while he closed the door behind me and ran round to the other side to get in.

He started the engine and placed his hands on the wheel "Let's go!"

I threw my arms in the air and cheered "Woo!"

He drove us back to my house and we ran inside and up to my room, Kid was laying down my bed reading a book while I was sitting up against my wall doing my homework.

"What you reading?" I asked looking at the cover of the book.

He turnt the book over to look at the title "_The Titanic_"

"Aw I love that book!" I exclaimed sitting on the bed next to him.

"It's really god" Kid smiled closing the book and resting it on the bedside table "Aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?"

I sighed "Yeah…"

I stood up off of the bed but Kid wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back down again.

"Kid!" I giggled landing on top of him.

He pulled me close to his body so our eyes were just inches apart, my vision was glued to his we couldn't look away. He held his forehead against mine causing me to stare deeper into his eyes.

"Maka…" Kid whispered moving a strand of hair away from my face "There's something I've wanted to tell you from when I first saw you"

I wrapped my arms around his neck "What's that"

"I think you're the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen" He smiled looking into my eyes again.

A smile appeared on my lips as I held my head against his once again "Thank you"

Death the Kid POV:

As I held her against my body I didn't ever want to let her go, I wanted to hold her forever and ever I didn't want to be a wolf again because I'd lose her and I've not managed to find the words to tell her that this might be the last time I'll ever be human again.

"Kid…" Maka pulled away to stare at me "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and shook it off "Its fine"

Suddenly there was a sound of nails being tapped against the window.

"What's that?" Maka asked with a scared tone in her voice looking towards the window.

I stood up slowly still holding her in my arms "I'm gonna kill him"

I looked outside her bedroom window and down on the back deck was the light blue wolf.

"Black*star…?" I questioned "What's he doing here?"

I turned around and walked out of her room and ran down the stairs and Maka followed along behind me.

"Why is he here, I thought you told them to stay away from us?"

"I did" I clenched my fists together tightly walking over to the back door.

I opened it letting in the freezing cold breath that had been pushed up against the glass window.

I starred down at the wolf that stood in front of me "What do you want Black*star"

Black*star starred straight past me and nodded towards Maka. Maka's eyes widened as she started to tremble.

"No fucking way!" I stood in front of Maka blocking his view from her "You're not touching her!"

He looked up at me with worried eyes as if something bad was going to happen, he barged past me causing me to fall on the floor and ran up to Maka and stopped in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" I snapped trying to get up off of the ground.

Maka POV:

He stood in front of me continuously moving his head in the direction of the door as if he was trying to show me something.

"What is it?" I asked crouching down so I was his height.

He stepped forward and grabbed hold of my sleeve with his teeth and started to pull me outside.

"Kid!" I yelped trying to pull away.

Kid ran over to Black*star and pushed him off of me causing him to lose his grip on my sleeve, I fell to the floor landing on my back.

"Get out of here!" Kid yelled kicking Black*star back out of the door and slamming it shut.

I starred through the glass at the wolf he had panic and an enormous amount of fear in his eyes, what was he trying to say. I lay there motionless on the ground starring out of the window with my sleeve ripped into pieces as Kid came and sat by my side.

"Maka…" He placed his hand on my head and started to stroke my hair "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

I shivered in fear and mumbled underneath my breath "I'm fine"

That night I laid in bed thinking about what Black*star was trying to say _'Was he trying to attack me?' 'Or was he trying to tell me something?' 'Am I in danger?'_

"Go to sleep" Kid moaned pressing his lips against my neck.

"I-I can't stop thinking about earlier" I stuttered "It's really worrying me"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around my chest causing his skin to bush up against my body "Don't worry about it, it will be okay"

"What if he was trying to tell us something, what if were in danger?" I rolled over to face him.

"If something was wrong we'd know" He moved my hair way from my face.

"But…" I hesitated.

"Trust me Maka" Kid said raising his voice a little.

I let out a long sigh "Okay"

He wrapped his arms around me once again and pulled me into his body. I snuggled up against his skin and let sleep take over me.


	4. Don't let the moon shine

"Maka!" Tsubaki exclaimed waving her hand in front of my face "Earth to Maka!"

I woke up out of my thoughts and turned to face Tsubaki "What…?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Liz sighed putting a hand on her hip.

"Something about the wolves right?" I shrugged.

Tsubaki and Liz moaned while Patty just stood there not knowing what was going on.

"What is it with you and the wolves? Its stupid that they're all you think about!" Tsubaki snapped "There not the only thing in the world Maka!"

I wrapped my arms around my chest I really felt like yelling at her _"Oh yeah! Try dealing with this! A wolf that's been protecting me for two years has suddenly turned out to be human and got shot and he can turn back into a wolf any minute and I love him and don't want to lose him so try fucking dealing with that!" _But I didn't, I turned around and walked away.

"Maka" Liz called out after me, but I continued to walk.

I walked I didn't know where but I didn't stop. I walked for hours until I found myself in the middle of the woods, I looked around I was surrounded by trees and the cooing of the birds that filled the winter sky. I didn't know where I was _'Maybe I should call Kid to come and get me he knows the woods' _I pulled out my cell to call Kid _'Shit, no signal'. _Suddenly I was startled by the sound of leaves rustling, I span around and the sight of the bush behind me moving but nothing was there, then the sound of rustling filled the woods again, I span around once more and still there was nothing there. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, it felt like it was about to explode and then my heart stopped all together, behind me was the sound of growling. I slowly turned around and came face to face with the white wolf, I stood there frozen I couldn't move anything not a muscle, I was terrified this was the wolf that had pulled me from my garden and into the woods, to him I must have stunk of fear.

"Soul…" I trembled "What have I done to make you wanna kill me?"

He continued to growl at me, causing me to shake, his sharp teeth in his mouth were so unsettling, I remembered his teeth tearing my clothes apart it made me feel sick. Suddenly he ran towards me he was going to attack, he got closer while I just stood there. He threw his claws towards my body but before they could hit me, a blue haired boy pushed him away from me knocking Soul on the floor, the boy stood in front of me shielding me from the white wolf. He span around revealing his face to me, I recognized him, his dark green eyes, I had seen them before, Black*star…

"Run Maka!"

I woke up in reality and span around and started to run through the woods, once again I didn't know where to go but my legs kept running, I pushed branches out of my way so I could run through, I could hear the shouts and growls echoing behind me.

"Run Maka!" Black*stars voice still filled the woods and I kept running.

I got to the point where I couldn't run anymore and I couldn't hear Black*star anymore but I kept on going, I was still running through the woods I didn't know where I was or where to go, all I knew was that I had to run. Finally I could see light beyond the trees, so I ran towards it _'A way out!' _I ran out of the bushes but I didn't stop running and then I realized where I was, _Death city falls…_ I was running straight for the cliff in front of me, but I couldn't stop running. My feet reached the edge of the cliff but before I could run off of the edge someone grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back.

They pulled me into their body and wrapped their arms around me and held me tightly "Maka!"

"Kid…" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my head on his chest.

He stepped back and scanned his eyes across my face as if he was looking for something "Are you okay, did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine" I smiled "Black*star…"

Kid's eyes widened "What about him?"

"His human. And he saved me" I gripped onto Kid tighter "He saved me from Soul"

"Black*stars human" Kid looked at me as if he didn't believe me.

I nodded slowly "His in the woods, he told me to run"

Kid span around as if he was about to run back into the woods but I grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"Don't go" I pleaded "He'll be fine"

"Its not that I'm worried about" Kid sighed "There's something about us wolves that you don't know yet"

I starred up at him blankly "What is it?"

"Were not aloud to be out in the moonlight, if we are and we change back into wolves there's a great possibility that we won't be able to change back again"

I looked down in despair "This is your last year isn't it"

"It'll be okay" He wrapped his arm around me "I won't change back"

Death the Kid POV:

That night I held her in my arms, not wanting to let go of her, I didn't want to run the risk of losing her. I watched her sleep, I watched her slowly breathe in and out again, watching her chest rise and then fall back down. _'She's my sleeping beauty' _I placed my finger on her red cheek and stroked it continuously.

"Kid…" She whispered slowly opening her eyes "Tell me about the wolves"

I let out a long deep sigh as I pulled my arm back and leant up against the pillows "There's the kind of wolves that aren't happy being what they are so they decide to kill, make other peoples lives miserable so they can feel how they feel, and then there's my kind, ones that fall in love and hope to never turn back into a wolf" I moved strands of hair that fell in front of her face "It would practically ruin my life, if I couldn't be with you, my heart would be shattered into a million pieces, but I'd still sit outside your window every night and pray that one day I'll become human"

She starred into my eyes making me fall in love her all over again "Please don't leave me"

"Never" I pulled her closer to me resting my head on top of hers "I will always be with you"

I pulled her lips towards mine and held them together adding pressure to deepen the kiss, we pulled away gasping for air and I held her in my arms as she fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and she wasn't beside me, I started to panic until I heard the sound of her humming in the shower, I followed the sound of her voice towards the bathroom and stood outside listening to the sound of her sing, it took my breath away.

"_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright" _

I held my ear closer to the door so I could hear her better, she was truly amazing.

"_Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes"_

Suddenly the door opened up slowly and Maka stood on the other side with a towel around her chest. She looked at me and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck and playing with my hair she continued to sing _"But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind"_

"Morning" I smiled back at her pressing my lips against hers, then again against her cheek.

"Morning" She giggled pulling our bodies closer together "You okay"

"Better now that I'm with you" I wrapped my arms around her waist holding onto her so she couldn't escape.

"What you wanna do today?" Maka asked pulling her body closer against mine.

"I gotta go check on Black*star and Soul" I moved her hair out of her face "But I'll be back around twelve"

"Okay" She stepped out of the hug and walked past me into her room.

I walked after her "See you later okay" I pressed my lips against her cheek and ran out of her room.

Maka POV:

After he left I started to feel a shooting pain in my chest, like someone had stabbed my heart several times but I kept reminding myself that he'd be back but the pain wouldn't go away.

By the time I had finished getting ready it was already ten to twelve _'He should be back by now' _I sat on my bed holding my arm _'He will be here!' _I pulled out my cell and punched in his number and held it to my ear. It rang for a couple of minutes before going the other line going dead _'His okay!' _I punched his number in again, it rang longer this time but on the other end there was rustling.

"M-Maka…" Kid stuttered.

"Kid!" I exclaimed "Are you okay?"

There was more rustling and then the line went dead. I dropped my cell on the floor and sat there frozen _'I have to find him!' _I scurried to pick my phone up off of the floor and ran down the stairs, luckily Kid had wrote Black*stars number down for me. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up the other end, Kid had to come back before the moon was out, the line went dead so I tried again.

1:00

There was still no answer but I kept on trying, hours went past and Kid still wasn't back and he hadn't called, something wasn't right. The line went dead so typed the number again, I couldn't lose him I needed him with me.

1:45

Still no answer, so I tried to call Soul I don't know why I was calling the wolf that had tried to kill me twice but I would do anything just to get Kid back, the line went dead_ 'What the fuck is going on?'_ I tried calling Black*star again but still there was no answer.

2:38

I paced around the house trying to think of what to do, I was clueless I didn't know where Kid was or if he was in moonlight but either way I was still worried, their phones kept going flat line. Suddenly my phone rang and I dived for it on the table.

"Hello!"

"Maka calm down" Liz said startled.

"Oh, hi Liz" I sighed.

"What's up expecting someone else?" She giggled "Kid maybe"

"Yeah" I sat up on the floor "Um… Liz can I call you back?"

"Okay. Listen Maka"

"Yeah Liz"

"Tsubaki's sorry" Liz blurted out like it was eating her from the inside out.

"Tell her I'm sorry too" I hung up.

3:10

Still no one phoned back and no matter how many times I tried Kid didn't answer again, I was so worried, I can't live without him, I can't lose my summers when his wolf I need him with me. My phone started to ring so I answered it.

"Maka?" Black*star questioned "Why you keep calling?"

"Where's Kid?" I yelled down the phone.

"His not here, why?"

I froze "His not with you"

"No. Maka what's going on?" Black*star started to get worried "What's wrong with Kid?"

"He said he was going to check on you and Soul, he said he'd be back by twelve" I whimpered "I called him and he answered, there was rustling and then the line went dead!"

"Okay Maka calm down it's gonna be fine" He tried to calm me down.

"Where could he be?" I sighed.

There was silence but then Black*star blurted out "Get in your car!"

I ran out the front door into the cold air and jumped into my car "Where have I gotta go?"

"Put your phone on speaker and drive!"

I did as told and pressed my foot down as the car started to drive forward. The moon was already trying to show in the clouds, I had to find him.

4:54

I continued to drive along the road as fast as I could, I had to save him.

"Its Soul isn't it!" I exclaimed "Soul's gonna kill him!"

Black*star sighed "I thought this might happen"

"What do you mean you thought?" I yelled "You knew this would happen!"

"Soul and Kid haven't been getting along in a while, ever since the incident when you were pulled from your back garden"

"This is my entire fault!" I hit the steering wheel "Kid where are you?"

"Maka we'll find him, just as long as the moon doesn't get any higher"

I looked up at the sky out of the car window starring at the moon in the sky, the moon that was gonna take my boyfriend away from me.

I pressed my foot down harder "Black*star I think I know where he is!"

"Where?" Black*star sounded relieved.

"Where would Soul take Kid?" I asked as if he knew.

Black*star was silent for a moment while he thought, then he took a deep breath and blurted out "Where he belongs!"

"Exactly" I sighed trying to press my foot down farther.

"His taken Kid back to the woods"

I looked up out of the window again and when I turned my head back around to face the road in front of me a big lorry was driving my way, I turned the wheel as fast as I could making the tires screeched across the concrete, the driver of the lorry beeped as the car skidded across the road crashing into a tree. I smacked my face against the steering wheel cutting the skin around my nose making blood run down my face, I lay unconscious in the car unaware of anything around me and smoke from the bonnet of the car filled the air in the woods and the sound of Black*stars voice sounding useless if I couldn't hear it.

"Maka!"

I still didn't answer him.

"Maka!"


	5. Not who you think he is

I opened my eyes the night sky starring back at me with the moon smiling down at me _'I'm too late' _The moon, my enemy, taken my boyfriend away from me. My vision was blurred, I slowly lifted up my head placing my chin on my chest, I looked at my hands, the red smear across my palm and fingers reminded of me what had happened. I placed my head back on the ground starring up at the dark sky. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep full of unconsciousness.

6:32

I was awoken by the sound of shuffling in the bushes in front of me, I moved my gaze in the sounds direction, I could see something really faintly walking towards me. Someone, a boy with crystal white hair and heart-grabbing red eyes, I starred into them for a while only to realize I was starring in the eyes of a killer.

"S-Soul…" I coughed up blood as I spoke.

He continued to walk closer towards me making my heart race in fear.

'_Please don't hurt me'._

His face was blurred as he crouched down beside me, I was trembling I couldn't whether it was cause I was in a lot of pain or that I was scared out of my wits.

"W-what…" Blood was running down my face "What did you do with K-Kid…?"

He smirked at me showing me his spiky teeth "Calm down Maka"

He placed one arm underneath my legs, the other round my lower back and pulled me away from the ground. He carried me through the forest and for some strange reason I felt safe. I looked up at him, he was still blurry but the way he held me in his arms I didn't feel afraid anymore. I slowly started to feel my eyelids weigh down on me once again and the forest was blanked out by total darkness.

7:00

I slowly opened my eyes starring up at a white ceiling, I was in a house, I was in someone's room. I slowly moved my head to face the young boy in front of me, his light blue hair caught be attention first.

"Hey" Black*star smiled moving closer to me "You okay?"

I nodded slowly looking at the surroundings around me "W-where…" I was to scared to speak incase I would cough up blood again, but there was no trace of anything running down the side of my mouth "Where am I?"

Black*star chuckled "My house"

I sat up slowly still holding the blanket around my chest "K… K-Kid's" I hesitated.

Black*stars smile widened "His okay"

I looked up in surprise "He is. Is he still…"

"Human?" Black*star questioned.

I nodded the smile faded away from my face.

"Ask him yourself" Black*star nodded his head in the direction behind me.

I slowly turned my head and kept my gaze on the golden eyed boy I was in love with.

"Kid" I sighed in relief "You're okay"

"Maka!" He exclaimed in panic running to my side "What happened to you?"

I smiled at his company, smiling at him sitting in front of me.

"You're all scratched up" He placed his fingers in the scratch across my forehead "What happened?"

Black*star stood up and walked into the kitchen "Car accident"

Kid threw his arms around me and held me close to his body "Thank god you're okay!"

"I'm fine" I nuzzled his shoulder "Soul…"

Kid jerked back and looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Soul, he found me, he saved me" I said taking my gaze away from Kid's.

"Did he hurt you?" Kid asked looking more concerned than ever.

"No" I giggled "I think maybe… I don't think his dangerous"

"Maka" Kid sighed "Listen, Soul's different from the rest of us he kills"

"But he saved me Kid" I said in despair.

"If it's not Soul that's looking for you, then who is it?" Kid pulled his legs up to his chest.

"I don't know, I just know it's not Soul" I placed my head back on the arm of the sofa, pulling the blanket up over my shoulder.

'_It's not Soul…'_

Soul POV:

9:32

I ran through the forest trying to get away from him, my crystal white fur getting dirty from the mud in the bushes. I could hear the sound of his paws running on the ground behind me. I had to get out of there, had to get out of the moonlight or I will be stuck in my wolf form forever, I ran my fastest trying to lose him. I felt his paws on my back trying to push me down, I stopped running trying to fight him off but his paws wouldn't move away from my back. He dug his claws into my back forcing me to the ground, I yelped in pain as I hit the ground, I couldn't move I was in to much pain. I could hear the sound of his paws against the ground getting further and further away as he ran. I felt cold, the blood staining my crystal fur. Suddenly pain filled my whole body, I started shaking, I was changing. My fur replaced itself with my human skin and my claws were replaced with my normal nails, I lay naked in the dark forest covered in blood and dirt, I couldn't move, I didn't know how I was going to get back home.

Death the Kid POV:

I watched her sleep in my arms that night, stroking her hair continuously ready to see her emerald eyes when she opened them. I lay on the sofa, her lying with her head on my chest, I starred outside the window into the open night sky looking up at the stars shinning down onto the empty street.

"You know it's not Soul" Black*stars voice startled me.

I turned my head round to see Black*star standing in the doorway leaning up against the wall with his arms folded of his chest.

I let out a long sigh and turned my head back around to look at Maka once again "I know"

"So why lie to her?" Black*star moved across the room and sat down in front of me.

"I can't worry her" I looked at her pale face with her rosy cheeks.

"She knows"

"I know she does" I started to feel tears well up in the corner of my eyes "I can't lose her"

"Have you told her what happened to you?" Black*star raised an eyebrow.

I looked away trying to pretend I didn't hear his question.

"She's gonna ask you eventually"

"I know that!" I snapped turning to face him once again.

Black*star starred blankly at me for a while before saying "You want to protect her right?"

I nodded slowly wiping a tear away from my cheek "With all my heart"

"Then tell her, tell her the truth" He stood up once again "Or I will"

I slowly moved Maka's head off my chest without waking her "Black*star wait!" I stood up in front of him "Please, don't tell her"

He raised his eyebrows "You'll tell her right?"

I looked down at the ground "Yeah"

Black*star took a step closer towards me and pointed at the scratch above my eye "What actually happened Kid?"

I starred at him and took a deep sigh "I came here, to make sure you and Soul were okay"

He gestured me to go on "And…"

"And, I was on my way walking through the forest, this boy…" I hesitated trying to remember "I'd never seen him before then, he was asking me all these questions"

A flashback played in my mind –

"_Death the Kid?" He questioned._

"_Yeah…" I starred at him blankly with a confused expression my face "Who are you?"_

"_That doesn't Matter, what does matter is that my beloved Kim…"_

'_Kim' I thought to myself 'Kim that goes to Maka's school?'_

"…_My beloved Kim is dead, thanks to your stupid wolf friend!"_

"_What are you talking about?" I snapped, trying to hide the truth that me and my friends are wolves._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about" He chuckled evilly "You and your little wolf trio, your friend, Soul…"_

'_Soul…' I was stunned at his name 'God what had he done?'_

"_What about him?" I asked casually folding my arms over my chest._

_His expression changed, it turned into a rage of anger "Don't play games with me!"_

_I started shaking in fear, what was he going to do? _

"_He killed Kim!" He started yelling now "And he will pay!"_

"_You dare lay a hand on him you'll…" He interrupted me._

"_I'll what, regret it!" He chuckled once again "It's a little late for regrets!"_

_I took a step backwards scared of what he would do next._

_He smirked at me, he tilted his head backwards and started to scream in pain, he was changing. His clothes ripped off of his body as his skin changed into fur and his hands changed into paws. He was wolf, and he was running at me, he jumped through the air landing on top of me pinning me to the ground._

My flashback ended at the sound of someone ringing the doorbell.

Black*star walked past me walking over to the door, he opened in slowly and standing on the other side was Soul. He was all covered in blood and was wet from the rain, he held his arms around him trying to hide himself from being exposed.

"Soul!" Black*star exclaimed catching Soul as he fell through the door "What happened?"

Soul started coughing and murmured something between coughs, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"What?" I asked kneeling down in front of him.

He looked up at me "Ox" 


	6. I will get my revenge

"Ox!" I exclaimed "What about him?"

"H-he" Soul coughed up blood "He attacked me"

I remembered what that boy had said to me.

"_He will pay!"_

"Oh my god" I stepped back "That boy"

"Kid what is it?" Black*star looked at me.

"Ox! He was the boy that attacked me too" I exclaimed once again.

"Oh no…" Soul murmured.

"What!" Black*star panicked.

"His after Maka…" Soul coughed up more blood.

"What does he want with Maka?" I yelled in panic.

"H-He…" Soul tried to speak his words "He wants to take the soul of his beloved angel and place it inside another angle so they can live again"

"And in this case Maka being the angel he wants to put Kim's soul in" Black*star stated.

"No I won't let him!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" A small voice came from behind us.

I span around and saw Maka standing there with her hands behind her back "Maka!"

"Soul!" She cried and ran to his side "Are you okay?"

"Stay, away…" He stuttered.

"What…?" She said confused.

"Ox, stay away from Ox" I said for him "Ox is the one that's looking for you"

"What…" She questioned "What does he want with me?"

We looked at each other for a moment "You better sit down"

Maka POV:

I didn't know what was going on, Kid made me sit down on the sofa while Black*star took Soul upstairs to bandage him up. For a while I sat in silence playing with my hands, starring down at the ground.

"Maka" Kid broke the silence.

I lifted my head to look at him "Kid, what is going on?"

"Kim" Kid sighed.

"Yeah what about her?"

"She… She's…" He hesitated.

I threw my hand over my mouth "Oh my god"

"Maka, calm down" He came and sat next to me.

"She's dead" I looked at Kid hoping he would say I was wrong.

He placed his hand on my back "You have to leave"

"What" I wiped the tears away from my face "Why?"

"Ox is looking for you, you can't stay here" Kid stood up and held his hand out for me to follow "Come on"

"But you can't go out in moonlight" More tears worked there way down my face.

"I'm not going with you Maka" Kid sighed.

"What!" I shouted standing up in front of him "I can't go by myself, we can't be apart"

"I can't protect you if I'm there with you" He moved a stand of hair away from my face.

I looked down at the ground in despair "Because this is your last year"

He nodded, he didn't say anything except from look at me. He took a step closer towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kid…" I sniffed "Please don't leave me"

"I'm sorry Maka" He pulled me closer to him smashing his lips on top of mine.

We held the kiss for several minutes before pulling away gasping for air.

"I can't live without you" I started to cry again placing my head on his chest.

He kissed my head "You have to go"

I pulled away from him "I'll miss you Kid"

His hands moved up to the side of my face "I promise you Maka, when this is all over, I'll come and find you"

He pulled my lips to his one last time, before running to the door and opening it "Take my car"

I nodded slowly and then walked out into the cold and stormy night, he closed the door behind me but walked over to the window to watch me leave.

I got inside the car and starred at him through the car front window "I'll always love you Kid"

He placed his hand on the window and breathed on it fogging up the glass, and he started to write something in the fog, _I will protect you._

"I love you too" He mouthed back to me.

I felt a cold tear running down the side of my face, but I didn't wanna wipe it away. I put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking space, I kept my eyes on Kid as I did so.

Death the Kid POV:

I watched her leave I watched her drive away from the house, I wish I could have gone with her but if I went with her, Ox would know where to find us.

"Where is she?" Soul asked running down the stairs.

"She left" I turned around to face him.

"What!" He exclaimed "She does know Ox is looking for her, she's not safe!"

"She's not safe here either!" I argued back at him.

Soul calmed down a bit relaxing his muscles "Why didn't you go with her?"

"If I went with her, Ox would know where to find us, he knows I would never leave her side" I sighed leaning up against the wall "Plus this is my last year, I can't go out in moonlight"

Black*star ran down the stairs armed with a big rifle "We've got company"

I turned around and looked out the window and starring back at me was the same boy from earlier, Ox…

"What the fuck!" Soul exclaimed "How does he do that!"

"His standing out in the moonlight and his not changing" Black*star said in shock.

"His not one of us" I said in fear but I managed to control it.

"He knows Maka isn't here" Soul sighed.

"Yes I do" Ox stepped through the door.

Black*star raised the rifle up in front of him pointing it towards Ox.

"You touch her!" I yelled stepping closer to him "No you even think about touching her, I will fucking kill you!"

"Werewolf in love with a human" He chuckled "How cute"  
>I stepped closer to him about to lose my temper but Soul pulled my back.<p>

"Shut up!" Black*star shouted "You're forgetting I'm the one that's standing here with a gun"

Ox laughed hysterically "Bullets can't do anything to me"

"Stop talking!" I yelled and before I knew my fist came in to contact with his face.

"Kid!" Soul shouted pulling me backwards.

Ox stood up from the ground and wiped the blood away from his lip "You'll pay for that"

I tried to hit him again but Soul kept his grip on me "No you will you cocky bastard"

"Watch your mouth!" Ox yelled.

I pulled away from Soul's grasp and pushed Ox up against the wall, I continuously punched him is his stomach making him cough up blood.

"Kid stop it!" Black*star and Soul both had to pull me off of him.

They threw me to the floor, I landed on my front and I struggled to get back up. I pushed myself up and turned round to see Ox shaking incontrollable.

"Run!" Soul yelled in panic running up the stairs.

Ox's clothes once again ripped off of his body as his appearance changed. Black*star ran up the stairs too after Soul, but I knew he was after me so I couldn't risk getting them killed. I pushed myself up off of the ground all together and ran for the back door, I opened it quickly and ran out into the dark night, the moon shinning down on my.

'_Shit what have I done?'_

I ran through the trees, I could hear him running after me, so I tried to run faster, I had to find my way out of the moonlight, without him catching me. I turned my head around and he was gone, I stopped running and turned around several times to see if I could spot him anywhere.

"Where have you gone?" I mumbled to myself.

The bushes beside me rustled, I span around as fast as I could but he wasn't there, the bushes behind me rustled again, I span around, he wasn't there. I suddenly started to hear the sound of heavy breathing and once again I span around I there in front of me was the black wolf. I stepped backwards and he stepped towards me, with every step I got he got closer, I swung my leg forward trying to kick him but I missed. He started to charge towards me, he jumped on me knocking me down to the ground. His claws started to scratch up my skin, cutting through my clothes, I could feel my blood running down my body. I felt cold, numb, I couldn't move, I could hear his feet getting further away as he ran back to the house. I looked up at the dark sky the moon shinning down on me, the moon that was gonna take my whole life away, I slowly closed my eyes and remembered her.

_I remembered her, lying in the snow with the rest of my wolf pack crowding round her, her clothes being ripped to shreds her body being cut up and bruised._

I wondered if I would ever see her again, would I die or would I change, I didn't know. And suddenly I started to feel my self shaking really fast.


	7. Save her

I laid on the ground of the dark forest with my fatal enemy smiling down at me, I was shaking rapidly about to turn into something I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop it. Suddenly the sound of feet against the ground echoed in the forest, I became terrified at the thought of Ox coming back to finish what he started. My heart raced in fear as the footsteps got louder coming towards me, I closed my eyes and opened them again and starring over me was a girl, not just any girl Maka's friend, Tsubaki.

"Kid!" She exclaimed throwing her hand over her mouth "Good god are you okay?"

"P-please…" I stuttered "You need to get me out of the moonlight"

She nodded understanding helping me up off of the ground and back to her car.

When we got back to hers she bandaged up my cuts and gave me a blanket to put round me to keep me warm.

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

I looked down at the floor in despair and sighed "No, its okay"

"You sure? What happened to you anyway?" Tsubaki asked curiously "You were shaking like crazy when I found you"

"Must have been the cold weather" I lied clutching on tighter to the blanket hanging round my shoulders.

"Alright! Enough bullshit!" She snapped "I know what you are!"

I looked up at her stunned "Y-you do?"

"Yes" Her voice calmed "I want you to start explaining right now"

I took a deep breath and then explained everything to her "I'm a wolf…" Her eyes widened from my first confession, but I carried on "There was more like me, but it's just my trio left. Maka – she got attacked by the wolves when she was little, but she never changed, the bite mark wasn't deep enough to turn her. When I saw her lying in the snow, being ripped to shreds by the wolves I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled her away, I pulled her to safety to her back garden where her dad found her. Since that night through the eyes of my wolf form, I would watch her from her bedroom window, I'd watch her for years, she would sit on her bed listening to her music and stare out the window at me. This year she found me in my human form, she loved me and cherished me, its like I knew her all my life, but this is my last year of being human, I can't run the risk of changing, I can't run the risk of losing her"

Tsubaki leaned up against the wall "She was right…"

I looked up at her "Who was?"

"Maka, no wonder the wolves were important to her"

"She said the wolves were what?" I asked standing up walking towards her.

"She always said that she had a strong pain in her chest every summer, she sat in her room and cried no one knew what was wrong with her. Liz said that it had something to do with her wolf, her golden eyed wolf" Tsubaki sighed looking up at me "Don't let her go"

I widened my eyes taking a step backwards "I'd never let her go"

"You've got yourself someone special" Tsubaki smiled "Keep her safe"

My mind struggled for words to find and soon took me into a flashback of Soul and his words from earlier before.

"…_He wants to take the soul of his beloved angel and place it inside another angel so that they can live again…"_

"Kid" Tsubaki's voice brought me back into reality "Is everything okay?"

I span around and headed for the door "I have to go!"  
>I ran through the door yet again into the outside world facing my fears and my enemies, I ran all the way back to Black*stars house not taking a moment to hesitate on which way to go.<p>

"Black*star, Soul!" I called out as I ran through the door "Are you here?"

There was silence no sound of any of their voices.

I called out again "Guys are you here?"

Still no reply. I ran up stairs to try and see if I could find them anywhere, but they were no where to be found. I heard the sound of faint ringing coming from somewhere but it was so faint I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I ran around the room looking around for where the ringing could be coming from, I started taking things off of the bed and the ringing got louder. I pulled one last thing off of the bed and lying underneath it was Soul's phone, I rushed to answer it the phone almost slipping out of my hands.

"Hello"

"Hello, Kid"

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat in fear, I held the phone closer to my ear again swallowing hard "Ox…"

"So you're not slowly dying somewhere in the woods where I left you then?" He chuckled sarcastically "Should've guessed"

"What have you done with Soul and Black*star?" I yelled down the phone.

"I don't think their the ones you should be worrying about" He chuckled once again.

"Kid please help me!" Maka cried out in the background.

"Quiet you little brat!" Ox shouted followed by the sound of a smack and a thud.

"Maka!" I yelled in panic "Don't touch her!"

"You're not here to stop me!" He yelled one last time before the line went dead.

"No!" I shouted in anger throwing the phone at the ground.

I felt a rage of anger go through my body, I didn't know what to do or where to go, how was I suppose to know where Ox had taken them and I had no car to even get there. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I fell to the ground and let my tears fall down my cheeks, I continuously punched at the ground until my knuckles had completely turned red and numb.

"Maka…" I mumbled between sobs "Where are you?"

11:34

I paced around the living room burying my head in my hands over and over again trying to think, I didn't know where they were but I couldn't let the love of my life die without me being at her side, we were suppose to be married and have our own kids before we died in each other's arms, not now! Not before I say goodbye!

My phone started ringing in my pocket, I pulled it out of my pocket placing it to my ear "Black*star?"

"K-Kid…" He hesitated.

"Black*star where are you?" I panicked down the phone.

"Don't… worry… about us" He tried to speak between breaths "Save… Maka"

"I can't" I said in despair feeling a cold tear run down the side of my face "I don't know where she is"

"R-remember Soul's… words" Black*star continued to try and speak "Think… really hard… where would Ox… take her?"

I closed my eyes, trying to think, the words, the memories, the angels…

"Kim's grave…" I sighed hanging my head down "He took her to his angel"

Black*star laughed a little down the phone "Save her…"

Those were the last words I heard from him before the line went dead, the tears streamed faster down my cheeks, I slowly placed my phone back in my pocket, and I lifted up my head wiping the tears away.

"I'm coming for you Maka" I said to myself before running towards the front door.

I gave my car to Maka so I had to run on foot, trying my hardest to avoid the moonlight. The wind pushed up against my skin and the rain dripped off of the tip of my nose, I continued to run not going to stop for anything or anyone, I had to get to her before time was too late. I ran through the bushes and the trees, my jeans were covered in dirt and mud and my face was still covered in specks of dry blood from Ox's attack. I ran out of the end of the forest and came face to face with a main road, cars drove past faster than I had ever seen before.

"Fuck" I mumbled underneath my breath.

I took a deep breath before running out in front of the cars dodging them as they came my way, a couple of the drivers honked at me as I ran across the road but I took no notice. I got onto the other side and continued to run to destiny, Maka is and my only destiny, she's my whole life now. I ran up the path leading to the graveyard, as I got closer and closer I swear I could hear Maka's cries, I tried to listen carefully to see if I could make out the voices but it was very distinctive to place. I carried on listening and the cries got louder.

"Maka!" I called out hoping she could hear me, but my heart sunk when no one replied.

'_Crap I'm too late' _I thought to myself starting to slow down my speed _'It's my entire fault' _

"Kid!" A very similar and female voice cried back "Help me!"

"I thought I told you to shut it!" Ox yelled in anger slapping Maka across the cheek.

I clenched my fist tighter as my body filled with rage of anger "Don't touch her!"

I got closer to them, and I saw that Ox had a tight grasp round Maka's waist and in his other hand he held a dagger pointing it towards her throat.

"Maka!" I cried "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" He chuckled.


	8. You know what I am

"Kid…" Maka sniffed.

"I'm begging, please let her go!" I exclaimed taking a step closer.

"Shut up!" Ox yelled tightening his grip around her waist causing her to squeal in pain.

"Please!" I stepped even closer "Don't hurt her!"

Make opened her eyes slowly, she pushed Ox's arm away from her trying to break free, she ran towards me but Ox grabbed hold of her once again and yet again holding the dagger towards her throat.

"You try that again and I swear to god!" Ox yelled moving the dagger closer to her skin.

Maka sobbed "Let me go…"

I felt something in my gut turn in my stomach and looked up at the side, the wolf was trying to come out from inside me.

"The angel I loved is dead!" Ox yelled, tears forming in the corner of his eyes "Thanks to your stupid mutt of a friend!"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

He looked at Maka who was helplessly trying to pull away from his grasp and the looked back at me "I'm gonna make you fill the pain that I felt!"

He lifted the dagger up behind his head and swung it down towards Maka's throat.

"NO!" I cried out.

Suddenly Ox fell to the ground releasing Maka from his arms, the dagger made a clunk as it hit the floor.

"Maka!" I ran to her side and held her "Are you okay"

"I'm fine" She struggled to stand up again.

"What the fuck…" Ox coughed up blood trying to push himself up on the ground.

Black*star stood where Ox once had before black*star had thrown a punch to knock him down.

"Stay back" I instructed Maka and pulled her to the other side of the graveyard.

Ox stood up and chuckled his evil must known for laugh "You're gonna have to do more than that to kill me"

Black*stars expression changed as he clenched his fists and teeth tighter together "Trust me, that's not my worst"

"Black*star…" I said a little frightened walking towards him "Where's Soul?"

Black*star stayed silent but hung his head to the ground. A sharp pain struck my chest, but the tears in Black*stars eyes said it all.

'_I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him!'_

"Ox!" I yelled running at him "What did you do to Soul?"

Ox blocked my punch and threw my back "Let's just say his in a better place"

"You bastard!" Black*star started to join in on the rage and charged at him "You had no right!"

"It wasn't Soul that killed your 'beloved Kim'!" I exclaimed.

Black*star threw a punch into Ox's gut "We all know it was you!"

Ox once again fell to the ground "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cut the crap!" I kicked Ox's shin "You pinned this on my trio because you wanted to be the last of our kind! Didn't you?"

He smirked wiping the blood away from his face "You're smart" He stood back up to face us "But I will win this fight"

"You're wrong" Maka's voice startled me "You don't know what Kid's capable of"

"You have yourself a fan Kid" He chuckled "Isn't that just so cute, almost just makes me wanna hold her in my arms and kiss her all over"

"You can go to hell" I stood strong still holding my hands in two powerful fists "I'll kill you before you even think of laying a finger on her"

"Is that so" He started to run towards me but I blocked his attack and threw him back "We'll see about that"

He ran towards me throwing kicks and punches, I dodged them and threw some back trying to knock him off balance, I had no idea how I was gonna kill him.

"Black*star, dagger!" I called blocking Ox's attacks.

Black*star ran over to the dagger picking it up off of the ground "Catch!"

He threw it to me and I span around catching it in my hand. I span back around to stab Ox but he kicked the dagger out of my hand and it flew across the graveyard.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself blocking his next attack.

"Kid!" Maka cried out.

He pushed me to the ground and landed on top of me still trying to attack me but I kept trying to push him off, I raised my hand up over my head trying to grab the dagger, I could touch it with my fingertips but I couldn't quite grab it.

"Die already!" Ox shouted gripping his hands around my neck.

'_Almost got it'_

My fingertips slipped off of the blade the last second before I gave up and closed my eyes. Ox loosened his grip and pulled away all together leaving motionless on the floor.

"Kid!" Maka cried once again "Kid! Wake up!"

I didn't answer.

"Come on Kid" Black*star mumbled to himself "Come on get up"

I could hear them calling my name, it seemed so far away, all I had to do was open my eyes, why couldn't I open my eyes.

Ox slowly turned around to face Maka "Now…"

Black*star ran to Maka's side and crouched down beside her trying to protect her "Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you!"

Maka POV:

'_Kid! Please wake up! I need you!'_

For a split second I thought I saw his fingers move but I guess it was just my imagination because they never moved again after that.

"Black*star you have to take you and Kid out of here" I trembled "You might turn"

Black*star looked up at the moon smiling down at us "No, we've still got a moment"

"Still relying on the moon to when you change, are you?" Ox chuckled "I stopped doing that a long time ago"

I closed my eyes and inched closer to Black*star trying to keep myself safe.

"You can try and kill me but I don't feel pain anymore" Ox continued to walk towards us "But I know you are, join me Maka and you don't have to be afraid anymore"

I stayed silent still hiding behind Black*star, tears trickled down the side of my face rolling down to my chin.

Ox held out his hand "Don't you wanna be free of pain"

I stood up, I had enough "No! I don't wanna be free of anything! If crying over the person I love is pain, then let it kill me!"

He starred at me blankly and slowly pulled his hand away "You would die for Kid…?"

"Yes, yes I would" I nodded slowly closing my fists tightly trying to keep myself from shaking.

He turned around and walked in Kid's direction "Okay then…"

"What are you doing?" Black*star stood up again yelling "Leave Kid alone!"

Ox smirked and crouched down to pick up the dagger, he turned back around to face us showing the sharp glistening blade as it shone in the moonlight "I'm not gonna hurt Kid"

That's when I felt something in the bottom of my stomach turn, he slowly started to walk towards me, firmly holding the dagger in his hand.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me and just stood there admiring me "Goodbye M-"

Kid jumped on his back wrapping his arm around Ox's throat, he pulled him to the ground causing the dagger to be dropped on the floor once again.

"You bastard!" Kid yelled tightening his arm around his neck "Don't even think about it!"

Ox smirked and turned around in Kid's arms "I told you you'll have to do better to kill me"

He placed his hands on either side of Kid's neck and began to squeeze the life out of him. I sat from the other side of the graveyard watching, my eyes came across the shinning blade of the dagger and I knew what I had to do. I grabbed the handle of the dagger and placed the blade at my stomach.

"This is the end of you Kid, say goodbye to your 'beloved one'" Ox chuckled continuing to strangle Kid.

"Maka!" Black*star cried as I landed in his arms.

Ox pulled away from Kid and span around to see me lying on the ground with a blood wound around my stomach.

"Maka…" Kid said with a worried tone in his voice as he peered round Ox to look at me "No!"

Ox began to laugh hysterically wrapping his arms around his waist as he did so.

Kid ran over to my side and kneeled down beside me "What have you done…?"

I coughed up blood "I'm sorry Kid, I had to do it, I would die for you…"

"I think this battle is over" Ox continued to laugh "So l-"

Soul came up behind Ox smashing huge heavy rock on top of his head, knocking him unconscious "Shut the fuck up!"

Soul ran to my side as well comforting Kid sitting next to him "Maka!"

"Kid…" Black*star looked up at Kid "You have to do it…"

Kid looked up from me "What…?"

"It's the only way" Soul added.

"I-I can never do that…" Kid stuttered "Never…"

"You want her to stay alive don't you?" Black*star sighed "She will live"

"No!" Kid snapped "She can't become one of us!"

"It's the only way!" Black*star and Soul shouted in unison.

"Kid…" I carried on coughing up blood letting it run down my face "Do it…"

Kid looked down at me, looking at the blood all over my clothes "I'm sorry Maka" He kneeled down in front of me "I'm so sorry" He leant close to my neck and nuzzled it and kissed it.

I smiled "Do it…"

Kid opened his mouth and before I knew it he was biting my neck, he sucked up some of my blood and replaced it with some of his, he repeated the process till he knew he had down it enough times.

He pulled away from me wiping the blood away from his mouth "Maka…"

I felt cold and numb, I looked up at the moon shinning in the sky it was smiling down at me.

'_Change me…'_

I suddenly started to shake rapidly on the ground, shaking side to side and back and fourth.

They stood up and took a step backwards.

Soul smiled his toothy smile and widened his eyes "She's changing…"

I could feel my skin ripping to shreds and I could feel my clothes ripping off of my body, my hands became paws and my nails became claws, my human teeth soon became sharp and pointed wolf teeth, and then I knew it, I wasn't human anymore. I stood before them in my wolf form, my grey ruffled fur and my green bead like eyes.

"I'll come and find you Maka, I promise" Kid placed his hand on my head and stroked my fur "Go"

I nuzzled his hand and licked it before running off back into the forest, I will find him again, I will be back, but for now.

This is a story of a girl who became a wolf and fell in love with a golden eyed boy in particular, and one day she will come back…


End file.
